Beta Company
{| style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |affiliation= * * |branch= |type=SPARTAN-III Unit |role= *Elite infantry *Espionage *Asymmetrical warfare |size=418 Recruits 300 Graduates |partof= * ** |components= |hq= , |nickname=Betas |motto= |commanders= * * * |era= * }} Outline History Alpha Company With the massive success of the , demand for more super-soldiers began to surface across the command hierarchy, particularly within Section Three of the . However, insistence to postpone further recruitment, as well as the program’s high costs, led many to seek alternative options. Aboard the on October 24, 2531, Vice Admiral met with Rear Admiral , Captain , and Colonel to discuss the concept of a successor to the Spartan-II project. Ackerson, capitalizing on the assumption of the second class of Spartan-IIs being postponed indefinitely, proposed the as a cheaper, more effective alternative. For various reasons, including Gibson’s personal disgust with the Spartan-II program, the Spartan-III program was green-lit; Ackerson was reassigned from his field commander position and placed in charge of the project. Additionally, Class II of Halsey's Spartan-II project was shut down in order to allocate resources towards the new initiative. After a successful cover-up involving an unstable and a rigged , Spartan-II of was recruited by Ackerson to spearhead the project. With the new responsibility, the former Spartan was given a new identity and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade, in order to outrank his former mentor, Chief Petty Officer . On December 27, 2531, at on the ONI controlled planet of , the first batch of Spartan-IIIs began their training. Due to the overlapping nature of both programs, many of the recruits and assets originally planned for a continuation of Halsey's Spartan-II project were instead brought into Alpha Company. While members of the Office of Naval Intelligence were initially concerned due to high aggression levels among the recruits—exceeding the bounds of the —the company successfully completed training and was declared active in 2536. The company would go on to participate in several operations, including an on , the , and the operations in the and . The company would eventually be exterminated by forces during on the asteroid , however their success up until that point had proven the value of the Spartan-IIIs and another company had been green-lit. Authorization Selection Training Induction and Conditioning Individual Development Team Assignment Augmentation Deployment Operation: CARTWHEEL Operation: TORPEDO Post-TORPEDO Legacy After the near-total eradication of Beta Company at , the company was disbanded and its personnel were redistributed into other units. Category 2 Spartans, also known as Cat-2s, were selected by Ambrose prior to high-risk missions such as or to be pulled for other lower-risk operations in an attempt to improve their chances of survivability. In addition, many washouts during training were either reinstated alongside Cat-2s or kept around as base personnel during the training of Beta and Gamma companies. As such, most Cat-2s and washouts survived beyond the company’s disbandment. Among these Cat-2s were , extracted immediately after training, and , pulled after CARTWHEEL, both of which would later be assigned to and would perish during the in 2552. Additionally, Ambrose would attempt to pull , , Neil-B203, Hastings-B206, and Mubiru-B286 before TORPEDO, however Lucy would later fight in and survive the operation. While the fate of B170 is unknown, Neil-B203 and Mubiru-B286 were successfully pulled early and placed into Team Daffodil. Erik-B298, Abigail-B400, and Tomas-B401 would also be pulled and placed on FEUDAL Team. was also pulled at some point prior to TORPEDO. Additionally, some “washouts” were instead selected to be brought into the , where they were separated from the rest of Beta Company during training and sent to a specialist camp on the far side of . Among these Headhunters were the former Team Tango: Mathilda-B079, , Samuel-B256 and . Roland-B210 and Jonah-B283 would both be killed by a squad during a demolitions operation. Mathilda-B079 would also later perish in a similar incident, leaving only Samuel-B256 to serve with Team Osage in the Post-Covenant War conflicts. From those who were not pulled from the main force prior to TORPEDO, nine of them survived the encounter with varying levels of injury. Of these “Lucky Nine,” only Lucy-B091 and returned to Onyx immediately following the battle, joining the staff as training personnel for Gamma Company in the process. The remaining seven would be withheld from Ambrose for differing lengths of time. Kyle-B115 and Cody-B042, while originally reentering service separate from one another and participating throughout the war under different circumstances, would later pair up for at least one operation prior to the Fall of Reach as revenge for the massacre at Pegasi Delta. Augmentations Equipment Personnel Recruits= *Wojciech-B002 † * † *Veronika-B008 † *Mark-B009 † *Nalani-B015 † *Marcella-B029 † *Cody-B042 *Julia-B047 † *Sung-Hyun-B058 † *Tucker-B069 † *Bodark-B076 *Ahmed-B077 † *Mathilda-B079 † *Jacob-B083 *Lyron-B086 † * * *Nalini-B099 *Erin-B110 *Casildo-B113 † *Kyle-B115 † *Baratek-B117 † *Shawn-B121 *Argo-B135 † *Abraham-B138 † *Raegen-B142 † *Adrian-B143 *Aspen-B145 *Damien-B146 † *Kalen-B147 † *Jack-B157 † *Iara-B158 † *Gwen-B161 * * † *Thad-B188 † *Pratima-B190 † *Andrew-B191 *Riley-B192 † *Tsiana-B193 † *Neil-B203 *Detrick-B204 † *Hastings-B206 † * † *Seiko-B211 † *Abdul-B213 † *Mason-B219 *Annalee-B220 *Dylan-B224 *Bryanna-B226 † *Kaitlyn-B237 † *Samuel-B256 *Jericho-B257 † *Wei-B258 † *Carson-B260 † *Zoe-B264 *Chrissie-B278 * † *Jacob-B285 *Mubiru-B286 * *Jamie-B295 *Erik-B298 † *Mary-B300 *Isaac-B302 * † * † *Delroy-B327 † *Spencer-B337 † *Karlo-B341 † *Abigail-B400 † *Tomas-B401 † *Joel-B404 † |-| Teams= *'Team Baker' **Sung-Hyun-B058 † **Iara-B158 † **Tsiana-B193 † **Hastings-B206 † *'Team Bravo' **Marcella-B029 † **Cody-B042 **Detrick-B204 † **Abdul-B213 † *'Team Easy' ** ** ** ** *' ' ** ** ** ** *' ' ** † ** ** † ** *'Team Gustav' **Gwen-B161 **Kaitlyn-B237 † ** ** *'Team Gamma' ** ** ** ** *' ' ** ** ** ** *'Team Juliet' **Kalen-B147 † **Erik-B298 † **Abigail-B400 † **Tomas-B401 † *'Team Kilo' **Bodark-B076 **Arlo-B135 † **Jericho-B257 † **Jamie-B295 *'Team Kodak' ** ** ** ** *' ' ** ** ** ** *'Team November' ** ** ** ** *'Team Oscar' ** ** ** ** *'Team Papa' **Wojciech-B002 † **Baratek-B117 † **Abraham-B163 † **Danica-B263 † *' ' ** ** ** ** *'Team Sierra' **Veronika-B008 † **Kyle-B115 † **Bryanna-B226 † **Delroy-B327 † * Team Tango **Mathilda-B079 † ** † **Samuel-B256 ** † *'Team Victor' **Mason-B219 **Zoe-B264 **Chrissie-B278 ** † *'Team Whiskey' **Adrian-B143 **Lyron-B086 † **Casildo-B113 † **Seiko-B211 † *' ' ** ** ** ** *'Team Yankee' **Nalani-B015 † **Pratima-B190 † **Mubiru-B286 **Karlo-B341 † *'Team Zulu' **Mark-B009 † **Shawn-B121 **Damien-B146 † **Jacob-B285 |-| Staff & Trainers= *'Commissioned Officers' **Colonel † **Lieutenant Commander † *'Non-Commissioned Officers' **Senior Chief Petty Officer *'Civilians and AIs' ** |-| Lucky Nine= Out of the Spartans present at Operation: TORPEDO, only nine survived the encounter. Two of these, Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292, would return to Onyx immediately following the battle. The remaining seven would initially be kept hidden from Kurt Ambrose by the Office of Naval Intelligence, although news of the survival of some of them would later reach their former commander. The “Lucky Nine” are: *Cody-B042 of Team Bravo * of *Kyle-B115 of Team Sierra * of * * * * * * Category:Biological augmentation programs